Flames Of Jealousy
by JealousyLooksGoodOnYou
Summary: When Regina Mills is caught flirting with Storybrooke firefighter Chloe Cahill, Emma finds herself jealous and determined to prove she is best choice for Regina. But how can she possibly do that especially when all Henry wants to be is a Firefighter? Now she's not only out to prove she's best for Regina but being a Sheriff is pretty damn cool. Future Chapters maybe rated M.
1. Allow Me To Introduce Myself

**Okay I basically wrote this story because I enjoy reading a jealous Emma even more so if she has to fight for Regina's affections. Anyway Chloe is an OC character somebody created in my head. This is my first story so hopefully you all enjoy.**

**XXX**

It was open day for Storybrooke, children were allowed to come and check out the goverment buildings including the Mayor's office, the police station, the hospital, bakerys, fire station even Mr. Gold allowed the students to come and visit his shop. It was to allow the children a look into the inside works of each and every occupation. Granny's provided free lunch and allowed the children to cook their very own jelly donuts.

Emma's hand was being gripped by a tiny eleven year olds who was currently telling Emma all about his time baking his donut with Granny while Emma nodded happily a smile on her face. It was good to see Henry, actually everybody putting aside their differences for a day. Even Snow and Regina had put aside their differences for the day and Regina had been allowed by Storybrooke to give the tour of City Hall and the Mayor's office to the children. Afterall who knew the building better then the former Mayor. The tour had lasted an hour and forty five minutes and everybody had remained friendly, no bad looks were thrown her way and nothing bad was whispered about the former Evil Queen. Some parents had even asked questions about the building and went as far as talking to her while the kids walked around, even the children had managed to get Regina to smile and vice versa. Some part of Emma didn't want the day to end but alas everything good had to come to an end. Which meant no more friendly Storybrooke to a woman who was trying desperately to change.

"And then she asked us what type of jam we would like on our don-"

Emma nodded at Henry encouraging the boy to continue as she got lost in thought. Sure things had gotten better when Regina had decided to change for the second time but this time she seemed adamant even though people were more cautious and in even more disbelief then the first time that the 'Evil' Queen could be anything but that. But Regina had proved them wrong especially when she had been threatened with a shotgun by one of the angry Storybrooke citizens she hadn't resorted to magic to protect herself and in return for that she had ended up in hospital nearly dead. That was over a year ago nearly and still Regina hadn't resorted to magic for anything.

"Could I have a bite?" Emma finally asked when the last of the donut was popped into Henry's mouth. The boy looked up innocently having just realized what Emma asked him. With a laugh Emma shook her head, "Nevermind, thanks kid for saving me some. So where to next?" She asked.

"I want to check out the fire station. I've never seen the inside before think we can go?"

"Sure kid," Emma nodded and watched as the kid bounced excitedly next to her as they turned onto the footpath that would take them to Storybrooke Fire Deparment.

**XXX**

Emma stopped out front of the Fire Department as Jefferson pulled Grace along excitedly. Snow, Charming and a few other citizens with and without children stood surrounding the Fire Department awaiting the next tour of such station.

"How long till the next one?" Emma asked as Henry took of towards Grace and Jefferson.

"Should be starting any second. Did Henry enjoy his donut making with Granny?" Snow asked her daughter with a smile.

"Yep," Emma nodded. "Loved eating it too. Didn't even save me any."

Charming frowned, "Save you any? Whose teaching him sword fighting? The least he could have done was save me some."

Snow shook her head. "You three only ever think about your stomachs."

"Well what else is there to think about?" Saying that earned a small playful slap from his wife who shook her head.

"Alright everybody gather around!" A female voice called out from the inside of the echoing Department garage. "Okay let's get started with introductions and a few rules that I need to impart of all of you for your safety and everybody elses. My name is Chloe Carhill and I am second in charge of the Fire Department here and I will be your tour guide for the day. Rule number 1; please whatever you do not touch anything unless allowed too because we don't need anything damage. Rule number 2; please refrain from pushing and shoving as you all will be able to see at one point and rule number 3; have fun." Chloe pointed over towards the a brunette sitting by a table close to the entry way. "Over where Miss Mills is standing you will be able to sign your name up for pictures inside the Fire Engine. So let's get this show on the road."

**XXX**

The tour lasted exactly thirty minutes. To the dot and Emma found herself watching as Henry beamed sitting at the wheel of the red Fire Truck. His hands were wrapped around it as he pretended to drive while he donned his very own fire truck. At one point Emma had remembered Henry mentioning something about wanting to be a Fireman _didn't every boy want to be one? _Emma smiled.

"Your son looks ecstatic to be in there."

Emma's ears perked up at that. She was one hundred percent positive nobody was talking to her and a quick look around herself proved her theory to be correct. There were only two other people with the exception of her that could be refered to as the boys parents. Neal who was currently busy hanging out with his wife and his father doing god knows what. Then there Regina who was standing next to the second in charge of the Fire Department and tour guide for such Department.

Regina shook her head, "He's not my son, he's Miss Swans."

Chloe tipped her head to the side. "I would beg to differ Miss Mills. Sure she's his mother but after ten years of looking after him you most certainly qualify as that as well."

Regina gave a small smile at that. "Thank you."

"Your welcome. Let me introduce myself I'm Chloe Carhill." She held out her hand to the former Mayor and once they shook she asked. "So what do you think of the Fire Department?"

"Fire Department or Firemen?" Regina inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Perhaps Firewomen."

"I hear their good with heat." Regina smirked that seductive smirk that Emma knew all to well.

"I hear they bring the heat." Chloe winked. She wasn't sure how far she should take this. After all this was the woman who was classified as the 'Evil' Queen but then again all she saw was a woman crying out for love.

"Well in that case I don't think I require their service." Regina leant in a little closer. This was the first time in months that she had been able to have any fun, "I require the services of someone who is able to cool me down not make me anymore hotter." With that she pivoted on those high heels of hers and started for the exit of the fire station a lot more sway in her hips then normal.

Emma found herself transfixed on Regina's backside until the brunette disappeared out the door. Snapping back to reality she turned to find the firefighter with the same dazed look staring in Regina's direction. She couldn't tell why but for some reason Emma felt a fire build up inside her and she had to squelch the urge to walk over their and deck the woman out of her stupor.

"Hey mom?" Henry tugged on Emma's sleeve.

Emma snapped her attention away from the firefighter and her thoughts about Regina and focused her attention on Henry. "Yeah kid?"

"You think I could take the junior firefighter course they have going on here. Chloe says it's really great for kids who want to be firefighters and it's fun. Also it's free." He pleaded.

Emma eye twitched at the mention of the woman standing a fair distance away from her still in a daze. Looking down at her son she found the pleading puppy dog look she had tought him and briefly questioned why she had tought him that in the first place. With a sigh she spoke, "Sure kid what's the worst that could happen?"

**Okay everyone hope you all enjoyed. Chapter 2 will be up ASAP.**


	2. Our Son

**Thank you all of you for your reviews it means a lot to me to get them. Also thank you all for your follows and favorites.**

**XXX**

Emma stepped into the quiet bustling diner with Henry in tow. Breakfast. God she needed something to quell the uneasiness in her stomach. Her stomach had been in knots since Storybrookes open day. No she wouldn't admit why because it wasn true _was it? No she couldn't be?_

Emma shook her head and spotted her parents who were sitting by a window talking between themselves. She made to make a move over towards them until the bell dinged and a figure collided with her. Emma turned to find a mousey brown haired woman smiling apologetically at her.

"Sorry."

Emma nodded as the woman moved around her and towards the counter. _Don't think about it Emma. Don't think about it. _Keeping the mantra going in her head she made her way over to her parents only too notice Henry had already arrived. _When had he even left my side? _Emma shook her head once again. It didn't matter.

Taking her seat she was greeted warmly by both her parents but that wasn't what held her attention it was more the mousey brown haired woman donning a rather thick black and yellow firemen turnout coat that reached up and covered her neck and black and yellow turnout pants that reached over the white shirt under her jacket. Both looked clean a surprising thing for a fireman or in this case woman. Although there wasn't much in the way of fire's in Storybrooke there was at least one a month that usually started because of a drunk teenagers accident with alcohol and a lit joint.

Emma watched as the woman made her way to the door but paused short and pivoted on her fire boots and strode purposefully over towards the brunette sitting by herself skimming through a paper.

"Mind if I sit Miss Mills?"

Regina snapped her head up to the friendly voice and came face to face with a smiling pair of bright green eyes that reminded her a lot of Emma Swan. With a smirk Regina answered, "Don't you have work?"

Chloe smiled, "In about forty-five minutes I figured I'd get there early."

"Then why don't you?" Regina inquired.

"Well you see I was making my way to the door. To the exit. To start the walk to work and I saw this beautiful brunette that looked like an angel sitting by herself and I figured since there was no line I'd come over here and ask her if I was going to Heaven or not. Which by the way if I am, please tell me your taking me?" Chloe smiled warmly as she spoke sincerely.

Regina blushed slightly but swallowed and coughed lightly to get her emotions under control. "Are you going to sit or stand?"

Chloe's smile widened and she slipped into the booth across from Regina.

"Walking to work?"

Chloe nodded took a sip of her coffee and answered, "I usually do. Keeps me fit and it's not really that far to have to drive."

Regina nodded. "Henry starts his lessons today doesn't he."

Chloe nodded again. "Don't worry Miss Mills I'll take good care of your son. But by the looks of it he doesn't need anyone to take care of him, he's a smart kid who knows what to do when in trouble."

"Yes he does that." Regina nodded.

"You taught him well." Chloe smiled once again earning a genuine one from Regina.

Emma stood from the table and made her way over to the way to friendly pair. "Mind if I sit. Thanks." Emma slid into the booth next to Regina.

Regina sighed although she couldn't deny the fact that she rather liked Emma's no wait pushy side. It was what made Emma, well Emma. "Do you need something Miss Swan?"

"Just wondering what the course actually entails," Emma kept her eyes locked with Chloe. "I mean don't you want to know Regina what _our _son will be doing."

Regina sighed once again but she couldn't dispute that she was a little curious. "Miss Carhi-"

"Chloe please."

Regina nodded. "Chloe. What exactly is included in the course?"

Emma blinked and looked between the two women. Not once had Regina ever referred to her as Emma not even when she had asked but the moment this woman says it Regina is all of a sudden speaking the womans first name like their the best of friends.

"Well you know about the current escalation of teenage fires happening in Storybrooke. Well the JFC the Junior Firefighters Course will teach kids about the dangers of fire and what to do in emergencies both medical and fire wise." Chloe informed, "They'll have fun running courses, learning first aid, CPR and an assortment of things and at the end of it they'll get their Junior Firefighters Certificate."

And idea struck Emma and she smirked, "That's funny I was thinking about doing the same thing with the kids. The Sheriff's station gets pretty boring now days. I was planning teaching some self-defense and first aid, CPR and a few other things."

"That's great," Chloe said unfazed by the other woman. "Maybe we could work together the kids could earn two certificates in one fell swoop."

Emma blinked. That certainly wasn't what she was expecting. Before she could open her mouth she found a ten year old bundle launching itself into her arms. "Omph!" Was the sound that left her lips when the air escaped her.

"Hey Miss Carhill." Henry waved as he climbed onto Emma's lap and scrambled across to sit between his two mothers.

"Hey Henry, plus didn't I tell you to call me Chloe. Your just like your mother." Chloe gave a smile to the boy and to his brunette mother.

"Yeah he gets that from Regina." Emma ruffled the boys hair and turned to Chloe, "He gets his eating habits from me though."

Regina scoffed, "Won't argue with that Miss Swan."

"Geez would you two stop bounding all over the place." Ruby said playfully as she placed breakfast in front of both Henry and Emma the usual they ordered when they would come into the diner for breakfast.

"Henry stop eating so fast you'll get indigestion and I know you don't like that." Regina says and watches as her son slows down.

"Eager are you?" Chloe laughs lightly, "You looking forward to learning how to be a fireman?"

Henry nods and swallows before speaking, "Yeah I want to be a fireman just like you. I hear it's awesome. Running into burning buildings. Saving people."

"It is pretty awesome." Chloe grins widely at the boy. "But it's also really dangerous."

"I know but I can do it."

Emma nods. "Of course you can and you'll both of your _Mom's _here to help you as well."

Regina notices Charming and Snow stride up to the table and immediately she begins to wonder whether there's a sign on her table that says 'Pests Welcome'.

"Emma," Charming says warmly to his daughter before cold eyes fall on Regina. "Regina." He moves his line of sight over toward Chloe and nods polietly to her, "Chloe."

Chloe nods curtly back and with cold eyes trained on him responds with the same tone he used on Regina. "Charming."

"I figured I'd take Henry to school I'm on my way there." Snow points out with a smile around the table. Unlike her husband she's learning to forgive Regina after all the woman has been doing her best to redeem herself and she has begun to see the very woman she looked up to so many years ago, the very woman she idiolized so long ago, the very woman who had saved her from a run away horse, the very woman who she had ended up ruining.

Emma nods and smiles, "Give me and your Mom a hug goodbye."

Henry smiled hugged is Mom before turning to Emma giving her one as well before scampering down of her lap. He might be eleven but he knew more than most people the value of family. What family means. "See you Mom's." He waved back excitedly, "See you after school Chloe."

"See ya Henry," Chloe said waving along with Regina and Emma as Charming and Snow walk the boy out of the diner.

Emma takes this opportunity to point out. "Look at _our _son. He's growing up. God don't you remember last year? He was so small."

Regina smiles and nods. "Soon he'll be to old for hugs."

Emma shook her head, "I don't think that'll ever change. That kid has learnt more about family and what it means to have one then anyone else I know." Emma smiled at Regina and found herself earning a polite genuine one from the other woman that made her swear up and down that she had felt her heart skip a beat.

"Well I have to get going. I have things to take care off."

Emma slid out from under the bench and watches as both Regina and Chloe do the same. Something in her gut is telling her this can't be good but she can't exactly tell what it is.

"I'll walk you, the department isn't that far and it seems I'm already late. What's a few more minutes?" Chloe smiles warmly as Regina starts towards the door having accepted the womans proposition.

"Good day Miss Swan."

And just like that Emma finds herself standing next to the booth watching as Regina walks side by side with a bulky looking fireman or woman in her case and for the first time she can't stop herself admitting that yes _I am in love with Regina Mills_.

**Hopefully you enjoyed it. Next chapter up as soon as possible.**


End file.
